Path Revealed By Moonlight
by Honeydukes Sweets
Summary: The only world Draco has known is that of a Malfoy. With the Wizarding World on the brink of war, can Draco find the strength to look within and discover himself? Or will he need someone to guide him? Someone as unlikely as...Luna Lovegood? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Path Revealed By Moonlight  
  
**A Sequel to The Thestral, The Witch, and The Moonstone  
Takes place during the time of Watever Comes  
A Post Fifth-Year Summer Story  
  
**Chapter 1- Unsettling Dreams and Memories**  
  
_ Draco Malfoy squinted his eyes, blinded by the light ahead of him. Strange, he thought to himself, that there should be a light of such brilliance here in the middle of the forest. _Wait, where am I? _It was dark all around him, and he could hear people screaming and running through the woods._ I've been here before... _he realized. He was standing in the woods the night of the final of the Four Hundred and Twenty-Second Quidditch World Cup! _Of course, _he thought to himself. _Dad's got the Muggles hanging in the air, and everyone is scared out of their wits and running away. _But that still didn't explain why he was here. He focused on the light ahead of him. Tears formed from his steely gray eyes and he stared into the heart of the light. He stepped closer and saw the silhouette of a girl in the light. Apparently, the bright white light was radiating off her. He knew the girl, in fact he remembered this encounter...but...what was her name? His mind seemed to have blocked it from him for some reason. He tried to think but more images flooded into his mind as his attention turned back to the mysterious girl. "Who are you?" He asked, just as he did in that same spot two years ago.  
  
The girl looked up from the log she was sitting on. She bit another bean off her necklace strung with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and just eyed him curiously. He still could not see her face, nor could he think of her name. She just observed him with her protuberant gray eyes-_Wait, how do I know they are gray, I can't even see her eyes- _and said, "I know who you are, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it when strange people knew more about him than he did about them. "Well what the hell are you doing, sitting there? Don't you know what's going on right now?"  
  
The girl answered simply, "What am I doing here? Well I've been here for weeks...my father and I came to see the Quidditch World Cup. It was quite exciting, don't you think?" Her voice sounded dreamy and melodious.  
  
Draco scoffed. "I know that, what are you, some sort of idiot? Bloody hell, I meant what are you doing HERE, right NOW! Don't you know it's not safe?"  
  
The strange girl did not look perturbed at his annoyance. "Well," she answered calmly. "YOU'RE still here."  
  
Draco sighed impatiently. "I thought you said you knew who I was? Liar, if you did, you'd know it's fine for ME to be here. You, on the other hand, I don't know if you should be hanging around here. If I were you, I'd clear off before they get here."  
  
The girl studied his face. He still couldn't see hers. "Before who gets here, exactly?"  
  
Draco wasn't going to fall for that. First, Potter thinking he could trick him into admitting his father was in the crowd of Death Eaters, and now this girl from who-knows-where was trying to play dumb too? Draco rolled his eyes and looked the girl up and down_. I could see her before...how come I can't now? _He was bewildered by this whole incident. But he felt a strange fascination towards the girl. He wasn't used to letting people confuse him. "What did you say your name was?" He asked softly now.  
  
The girl smiled-wait, how could he tell? She answered in her normal dreamy voice, but with a hint of slyness, "I didn't."   
  
Draco remembered locking his eyes with the girl, gray meeting gray in silent but profound fascination, but then being interrupted by a series of terrified screams in the night. "What the f-," Draco swore as an ominous green symbol appeared in the night sky. The girl, too seemed shocked by the sight, her large eyes grew even larger in fear at the sight of the Dark Mark. Draco glanced at her and felt strangely right, just seeing her.   
  
She reached out and shook his hand goodbye. "I think you were right, Draco Malfoy. I should go and find my father."  
  
Before he could call her back to ask her name, she turned and disappeared into the forest.  
  
Draco couldn't understand why he wanted her to stay. "Wait...WAIT! Come back..."   
  
He felt his eyes tear up again as the light grew brighter, blinding him completely until-  
_  
Draco Malfoy's eyes snapped open and he bolted up and panted, covered in sweat. His brow furrowed in frustration as he tried to remember his dream. He looked around his bedroom at Malfoy Manor, from his four poster bed with green flannel bedsheets, to his tall elegant windows lines w/ deep green velvet drapes, his fine mahogany dresser with the silver handles shaped like twisted serpents, his immaculate white carpet, his perfect room. He ran a hand through his ice-blonde hair, which was sticking to his sweaty forehead. His dream. It wasn't really a dream, was it? It was more a memory, yes, now it was all coming back to him. He remembered meeting the girl that night at the Quidditch Cup two years ago. What was her name? _Lovegood_. "Luna Lovegood," he whispered to himself.   
  
Draco shook his head and tried to clear his mind. Why was he dreaming about that nut that ran around with Potter and Weasler's little group of Mudblood lovers? That witch is nothing but a crazy old loon. So why was he, Draco Malfoy, the most wanted Slytherin of his year thinking about her this summer's night?   
  
Draco scratched his head and thought about his other run-ins with Loony Lovegood. There was that night in January out in the Forbidden Forest, when he had first learned her name when he spotted her flying through the sky on those invisible horses that one could only see if they'd seen someone die.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
_"What the bloody hell are you doing here at this time?"  
  
Luna blinked and answered, "I had a nightmare about my mum's death, so I went for a walk."  
  
Draco studied the girl. Her windblown hair reached halfway down her back, and her face was flushed from her flight. Her large eyes seemed to penetrate his soul. He asked carefully, "but what were you DOING out here..."  
  
Luna smiled conversationally, petting Tenebrus. "This thestral was sweet enough to let me ride him. It has made me feel much better."  
  
Draco stared. He realized she must be talking about those horses that you couldn't see unless you saw someone snuff it. He sneered. "I know you, you're that girl who always stands by herself."  
  
"I know you. You're always skulking down the halls surrounded by your 'friends'."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "Sometimes I like my privacy. Why do you think I'm up now?"  
  
Luna just smiled at him. Draco felt his stomach turn over. It was like she could see all his thoughts. He wet his lips nervously. "So, your name is...uh..."  
  
"Luna Lovegood. Some people call me Loony Lovegood." She seemed quite unperturbed, plucking at her necklace of butterbeer caps, and smiling serenely.  
  
"Right...uhm," Draco stepped closer and felt himself get lost in those deep gray eyes. Tenebrus whined. Luna blinked and smiled.  
  
"I think Tenebrus wants to get back to see his baby. I'll take him now." She turned to walk deeper into the forest. Draco gulped and saw that she had dropped...a stone? A moonstone pendant, gray and cool, just like her eyes. He felt its cool weight in his hand as he held it gently, then slipped it into his pocket. His head snapped when he heard her soft voice.  
  
"Usually at the end of the term I request that my belongings be returned, but you may hold onto that if you'd like."  
  
Draco looked into her soft smiling face before she turned and disappeared into the forest.  
  
_**FLASHBACK END**  
  
Draco instinctively lifted his hand to grasp the cool moonstone pendant that hung from a silver chain around his neck. He remembered how he had almost returned it to her during the End-of-Year Feast.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
_Draco trudged down the hallway to the Great Hall for the feast. He wasn't feeling very hungry, nor in a very social mood, since everyone at the school looked down at him like he was the scum of the Earth now that his Dad had been arrested. He couldn't stand their arrogance, nor could he stand their pity. They had no idea the shit he'd lived through. As if it were easy to be a Malfoy. Hearing voices, he slinked behind a pillar, not in the mood for another "Ooh...look it's Malfoy!" encounter. He snuck a glance and saw the Loony Ravenclaw girl attaching a flyer to the notice board. He fought his inner urge to seek her company, reminding himself that she was part of Potter's crowd. Speak of the devil...Draco growled in his throat when Potter approached Luna. As he watched them talk, Draco felt his body heat up in unmistakable jealousy. He clenched his fist as he saw Potter's look of pity for Luna Lovegood, and he gripped his robes tightly as Potter offered to help her find her things. Finally, Loony Lovegood bid Potter goodbye and began to walk to the Great Hall. Ignoring the warning signs going off in his head, Draco slipped out and blocked Luna's path. Nobody made Draco Malfoy feel stupid and get away with it. He glared down at the fourth year.  
  
Luna stopped and looked up curiously at Draco. Seeing that he wasn't moving, she said mildly, "Excuse me," and tried to walk around him.  
  
Draco stepped to his side and blocked her again. As his eyes met hers, however, his expression softened against his wishes. He never knew gray eyes could look so warm. Luna looked confused, and tucked back a strand of her wavy dark-blonde hair behind her ear, where her wand was sitting. Draco was starting to feel very foolish, and cleared his throat. "Er," what on earth was he going to say?! He racked his mind and blurted out scathingly, "So having a little rendezvous with Potter, eh?"  
  
Luna blinked in surprise. "Well, I was just posting up a list of things I'm missing," she explained, showing him the papers she was carrying. "People like to hide them, but I really need them back, since I wanted to pack tonight." Her gray orbs penetrated his steely gray circles of ice.  
  
Draco looked down at the list. He was, once again, at a loss for words. He mentally shook himself and snarled defensively, "What's that got anything to do with bloody Potter?"  
  
"Well he offered to help me search for my things."  
  
Draco felt himself go cold. He cleared his throat and turned away, muttering, "Well don't let ME keep you from precious Potter then."   
  
Luna cocked her head to one side in surprise. "Oh, but I told him it wasn't necessary. After all...people always return my things in the end." Her face lost its normally vacant expression and looked curious. "Why do you care so much, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Draco stopped and faced her. That was a good question. Why DID he care so much about one of Potter's little friends? Especially one so off her rocker? He didn't. Of course not. He was a Malfoy, after all, and Malfoys do not care for weirdos like Loony Lovegood. Right? Of course. Draco Malfoy would not be the weaklink in his family line like his father often accused him to be. NEVER. His eyes narrowed dangerously. " I don't," he snarled, jutting out his finely chiseled chin defensively.   
  
Luna shrugged, looking somewhat miffed. Draco felt a minor tinge of satisfaction in successfully unsettling the school ice loon. Or did he just imagine it? For as he studied her now, she looked just as she always did, dreamy and bored with her surroundings. Her head suddenly snapped as if she remembered he was there, and she lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Well then, Draco Malfoy, was there something I could help you with? If not, there's some pudding in the Great Hall I'd fancy eating right now..."  
  
"Wait," Draco blurted, in spite of himself. He blushed, feeling embarrassed, confused, and frustrated that he couldn't understand his own thoughts. She's just another one of Potter's adoring fans, he reminded himself savagely. She doesn't give a rat's arse about you, you're Saint Potter's enemy, remember? She's probably laughing now that Father's in Azkaban... Draco now glared at Luna as if she had told him these things rather than he himself. He lifted a chain of the finest silver from his neck, from which hung a cool, gray moonstone. He fingered it almost lovingly before snapping himself back into reality. He slowly held the necklace out to the Ravenclaw, who was watching him interestedly. Draco forced himself to look her in the eye as the stone grew heavier the farther his hand extended from his body. "Here," he muttered gruffly, thrusting the stone into her small white hands. "Take it back, one thing you can take off your list."  
  
Luna inspected the moonstone in fascination as if she had never seen it before. Draco wondered, "What, did she forget she gave it to me that night? Barking mad, I guess I should take off before someone sees us..." Luna, however, did not look up, but continued to look at the stone for an entire minute. Draco shifted uncomfortably and began to edge away. "Yeah..." he said quietly. "I'll...just go...now. Have a nice summer with Saint Potter and his Golden Group."  
  
He was almost to the stairway when she looked up at his retreating back. She called softly, "It's not on my list."  
  
Draco turned around to face the serene girl with the carrot earrings and macaroni hair barrettes. "Excuse me?" He did not understand.  
  
"Don't you remember, Draco Malfoy?" Luna walked slowly over to him. Her face was glowing in sincerity and her voice was gentle as a summer breeze. "I told you that you could keep it. It was a gift."  
  
Draco stood rooted to his spot. His mind told him furiously that Malfoys did not accept strange gifts from wackos, what was he, crazy? But for some reason he did not scoff at the girl's sillyness like his senses told him to. He did not brandish his wand in a threatening manner and turn on his heel and stalk up the stairs, leaving the unworthy witch feeling embarrassed and offended. He did not push all thought of this loon out of his mind. He did, however, reach out and close his fingers tightly around the moonstone when she dropped it lightly into his hand. He did not know what to say. Words failed him as he accepted her "gift." He did not thank her, nor show any gratitude for her action. But she seemed to understand anyway. Gray met Gray again, and she smiled her gentle smile, then turned and walked away, humming softly to herself. Draco watched her retreating back. What was that all about?  
_  
**FLASHBACK END  
**  
Draco traced the edge of the smooth stone, deep in thought. He leaned back and propped himself up against his down feather pillows in a sitting position. He no longer felt tired, after all, so there was no point in him trying to go back to sleep. As he gazed at the moonstone in his hand, he scratched his head with his other, ruffling his normally perfect platinum blonde hair. For some strange reason, he, Draco Malfoy, wizard Pureblood elitist, son of a Death Eater and soon-to-be one himself, was losing sleep over a mysterious young witch named Luna Lovegood.


	2. Chapter 2 A Most Unwelcome Visitor

****

Path Revealed By Moonlight

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh Wow, sorry I was so excited about finished my first chapter that I forgot to add in notes and the disclaimer crap! :-[ runs into corner, cowering madly and screaming "PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!" Yeah...ahem. Well just in case you haven't figured it out from the first chapter, this is a Draco/Luna fic, a continuation of The Thestral, The Witch, and The Moonstone, and takes place simultaneously with Whatever Comes shit, sorry! I just realized I spelled "Whatever" wrong in my first chapter! SORRY SORRY! I was just too excited! =(. Please review if you read! The speediness of my next chapter depends on how many reviews I get...because if I feel like no one is reading my story, that discourages me from writing, so PLEASE REVIEW! -Jess

Much appreciation to **Queriusole**, **LunaMagic, Caitlin** and **Luna Midnight **for reviewing, I love you both to bits!!!! (pouncehugglez my reviewers)

Queriusole- Yes, the moonstone is going to become a pretty important object in the story! =D

LunaMagic- Thanks! BTW love your pen name...Luna rocks! I hope to finish chapters regularly...so I'm going to keep my fingers crossed that I don't get writer's block! I hope you like how it's going to turn out!

Caitlin- Ahh I love that he can't stop thinking about her too guilty grin (major DM/LL shipper) hehe thanks! It's harder than I thought...trying to write her in-character...thanks so much...your priase means the WORLD to me! I hope you keep reading!

Luna Midnight- =D Thanks! I'm going to really try to update regularly!

Disclaimer: DOUBLE!!! (for Chapter 1 too) Harry Potter and his fellow wizards and his world do not belong to me. They are all JKR's. Propz to that amazing woman, btw =)

* * *

('-')

Chapter Two- A Most Unwelcome Visitor

Sunlight poured into the bedroom as Draco's house-elf pulled the drapes open the next morning. Waking with a start, Draco rubbed his eyes, realizing that he had fallen asleep while he was thinking the night before. He glanced down at the moonstone that was still sitting in his hand and quickly stuck it back under his shirt. Yawning, he squinted down at the house-elf (dressed in a piece of green bed sheet tied like a toga) that was placing his freshly washed robe at the foot of his bed. "It's summer holiday. What the blazes are you waking me up this early for?" Draco grumbled irritably. Perhaps he should not have stayed up so long thinking about that witch- "Wait, why am I thinking of her again now?" Draco quickly pushed all thoughts of the school loon out of his mind as he grabbed his robe. He told himself sternly, "You've got plenty of things better to do than think of that weirdo. Like Quidditch, and that shitload of homework your fool professors gave you."

His house-elf bobbed his head apologetically, his big ears flapping as he bowed. "So sorry sir," he squeaked, looking up at his young master. "But the Mistress tells Trumpy to wake you up at eight o'clock sharp, and Trumpy does as he is told, sir."

Draco rolled his eyes and jumped off his bed. "Whatever, a guy can't get any sleep around here, get out of my way." Trumpy moved aside as Draco grabbed his bathrobe and put it on over his white T-shirt and green plaid boxers. He strolled into his bathroom and shut the door in Trumpy's face, who had tried to follow him. Draco frowned as he opened the door again and stuck his head out to glare down at the house-elf. "What the hell. You already started my bath...what, do you want to watch me bathe too?"

Trumpy's large brown eyes widened in surprise. "No, no, master has mistaken old Trumpy," he protested. "Trumpy just wants to give young master message from the Mistress."

Draco sighed. "What is it then? Hurry up, I don't have all day."

"The Mistress wants young Mr. Malfoy to meet her in the drawing room at nine o' clock sharp."

Draco fidgeted. "Did she say what it's about?" He asked, running a hand nervously through his blonde hair that fell loosely around his face.

Trumpy shook his head quickly, his eyes wide. "No, no, Trumpy does not know what the Mistress has to tell you, sir."

Draco shrugged and huffed impatiently, "Well you've given me the message...can I go wash now? Or maybe you'd like to stick around and let me get some target practice for hexes..."

Trumpy backed away quickly, "No, no, Trumpy will go now...that is...unless Master would like to practice on Trumpy, then Trumpy does as he is told."

Rolling his eyes, Draco snapped, "No, of course not, you're too short for target practice, idiot. Bring me up some breakfast when I'm done bathing." He slammed the door shut and turned on the tap to brush his teeth.

Behind his door, he heard Trumpy squeak, "Yes, Trumpy will do immediately!"

Draco shoved his toothbrush in his mouth, pointed his wand at it, and muttered "_Scourgify dentus."_ His toothbrush immediately began brushing his teeth, and he sighed and stared at his reflection. Cold steel gray eyes stared back at him on a pale and slightly pointy (but not as pointed as it was before, he had grown quite a bit) face, and his ice-blonde hair cascaded onto his face. "Not bad," he had to think to himself. His mother used to tell him how he would grow up into a handsome ice prince, and he used to gag in disgust at the very prospect, but he could see that despite his coldness, he really wasn't all that bad looking. He'd be a major heartthrob at school if it weren't for the fact that everyone hated him. Draco shrugged and rinsed him mouth. "As if I'd want a swarm of Mudbloods chasing me anyway," he grumbled, wiping his mouth. He walked over to his large bathtub, though not as large as the Prefect's bath at Hogwarts, and saw in satisfaction that Trumpy had not forgotten to add in the fragrant purple bubbles. Draco glared at nothing in particular as he threw off his shirt and boxers, and stepped into the tub, the moonstone pendant still hanging around his neck. As he sank into the bath, he felt his tense muscles relax from the comforting heat and he laid his head back. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear off all the memories, thoughts, worries, and though he would never admit it, fears that had been invading his mind since he left Hogwarts just a week earlier.

Draco felt his body burn in fury at the very thought of how people attempted to torment him about his father being sent to Azkaban. They thought they had him pegged down so well...as if they knew everything about him. His fist tightened around the bar of soap, "They don't know shit about me," he thought savagely, squashing the soap into a pulp.

"What are you gonna do now, Malfoy, now that you don't have your daddy around to coddle you, baby ferret?" Some Ravenclaw had snickered.

Draco dropped his head back against the marble tub in anger. "They don't know shit. As if Father would ever coddle me." It was bloody infuriating, really, the thought of returning to school with a fraction of the school feeling sorry for him and the majority of it laughing in triumph at his "misfortune." A Malfoy could never stand such humiliation. "Heh," he thought to himself. "And Father thought ME to be the one to tarnish the family name." He stared at a violet bubble that was floating to the ceiling. "While he's the one getting carted off to Azkaban," he watched it pop against the ceiling. He smirked his trademark smirk that no one had seen in a while to himself, "And that, wizards and witches, is what you call irony." His smirk faded. It wasn't funny.

('-')

Draco stepped back into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He glanced at his reflection in his bureau mirror, and wiped his pale, thin but cut torso.

"Sexy..." His mirror whistled at him.

Despite the fact that he had grown up with the mirrors talking to him, he still felt weirded out by it. "Quidditch did some good after all...even though I never beat fucking Potter," he observed detachedly. For some reason, these days he felt beyond caring about Potter and his rivalry. Seeing as how he'd always come up short, he supposed he was just starting to accept losing. Draco rubbed the towel against his hair, thinking savagely, "Father would curse me into oblivion if he heard me talking like that." But of course, Lucius couldn't anything but cries of insanity in his cell at Azkaban.

He walked over to the tray Trumpy had set up on his bed (Draco noticed Trumpy had already replaced his sheets with fresh ones) and grabbed a scone. He sighed deeply and sat down on his bed in a dignified manner (after all, Malfoys do NOT flop themselves onto furniture). "Crap," he muttered, glancing at his antique clock, bordered with platinum serpents, that was hanging next to his window. It was already quarter till nine. Pulling on his silver satin boxers, Draco wondered vaguely what his mother could want to talk to him about. He stepped into a pair of black jeans and buckled his belt, reminding himself that Mother often met with him in the formal drawing room to discuss matters with him. He didn't have any reason to be worried. "And yet," he thought to himself as he buttoned up his light gray shirt, "I just feel like something's going on." _Something bad._

Shaking his head, Draco put on his thin light gray robes (it was summer after all) and walked out of his room. "Stop being daft, you bloody moron," he hissed to himself. "What else could possibly go wrong?" The foreboding feeling still refused to fade.

('-')

Draco stopped outside the drawing room to collect himself. After all, just because his father was in Azkaban didn't mean he should show signs of weakness in front of his mother. Never mind that Draco lacked true respect for Lucius, other than the respect a son must have for his father, he was still a Malfoy after all. Setting his face in an inscrutable manner, he knocked and briskly entered the drawing room. He walked over to his mother, who was seated at her usual chair in a very queen-like manner, and nodded in greeting, "Mother."

"Good morning, Draco." Narcissa Malfoy eyed her son, looking him up and down like she did every morning when he was at home. Usually, she would nod in approval, signifying that he was groomed and dressed properly, but today she frowned slightly. "You didn't slick your hair," she observed.

"Damn," Draco thought. He knew he had forgotten something. "Just great, Draco," he thought to himself. "Now's the PERFECT time for you to start losing a grip on things." He acted quickly in an effort to salvage his "Malfoy-ness." He answered aloud, "Does it offend you, Mother?" He put on an apologetic tone, "I apologize, I was just planning on practicing some Quidditch later, and I prefer not having it slicked back while I am flying." He hoped she'd buy it.

Narcissa's face was unreadable, the epitome of the Malfoy demeanor. "Well, I am rather partial to you when you have your hair slicked back," she answered calmly. "You remind me of your father." Inwardly, Draco reminded himself never to slick his hair again. Narcissa continued, "and given our current circumstances, you are, for now, the man of Malfoy Manor." Her ice-blue eyes glazed over as she took in the sight of her son.

Draco was about to answer when he heard an obvious snort of laughter. He turned and saw his aunt Bellatrix sitting in the armchair at the corner of the room. He hadn't noticed her when he entered the room. Her dark eyes glinted in malice and were lined with deep ebony makeup. She shook her long raven hair out of her face haughtily. In spite of himself, he could not suppress a glare in her direction. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to stay calm. "Aunt Bella," he greeted her coolly.

Bellatrix Lestrange returned his icy look. She smirked and looked him up and down as if he were a six-foot slug. She wrinkled her nose and smirked again. She tossed her hair again and commented harshly, "Sister dear, your son hardly looks the part of the Master of the Manor."

Draco did not blush in embarrassment, however, he did cross his arms and jutted his chin out defensively. "And with all due respect, Aunt Bellatrix, I hardly think you are qualified to judge who is capable of being the master in MY home."

Bellatrix studied the teen in distaste. "Narcissa, I believe your son is a twit of a boy, and I will ENJOY forcing him into shape for his entrance."

Narcissa answered softly but firmly, "I'll not have you harming my son, Bella."

Bellatrix smirked unreassuringly. "No worries, Cissa, Ickle Dracikins will be just fine by the time I'm through with him."

Narcissa pushed an invisible strand of hair back in place into her neat French twist. "I trust Draco is in good hands, then."

"Always," Bellatrix crooned in her horribly shrill and ominous voice. She batted her eyes innocently at her nephew.

Draco scowled. "What the fuck are they talking about?" He thought in his head. Aloud, however, he asked "Excuse me, but seeing as how I am the subject of your discussion, I feel I have a right to know what the bloo-what you two are talking about." He paused, and looked accusingly at his mother. "What do you mean, SHE'S going to be in charge of me?"

Narcissa opened her primly glossed lips but Bellatrix put reached out and put a hand on her arm reassuringly. "Let me explain it to him, Cissa dear," she said. "After all, he's going to have to get used to listening to me, aren't you, Dracikins?"

Draco gritted his teeth. "First things first. My name is Draco, and you will do well to use it." Bellatrix's eyes gleamed in spite. "And second of all," he continued, changing his mind about maintaining his usual air of respect. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Talking. About."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, and she opened her mouth to chide her son for swearing, but Bellatrix shushed her again. "No worries, Narcissa," she said in what seemed like a deadly calm tone. She turned to Draco. "You, Draco _Malfoy_," she practically spat his last name, "are a miserable excuse for one in my master's service." She stood up and glared down at him, surprisingly, since she was a head shorter than he. "You are _weak_, and _ignorant_, just like your father." Draco shot a look at his mother, who didn't even flinch. Bellatrix continued. "Narcissa tells me that Lucius promised you to the Dark Lord when you should reach the age of sixteen years." She eyed him disdainfully. "And quite frankly," she continued, staring him down, "you are nowhere near ready to serve him." She glowered at him and spoke even softer, deadlier. "Your father should have started training you a long time again. Since he failed to, it has befallen upon myself. The Dark Lord expects your powers behind him, and it has been asked of me," she glanced at her sister, "to prepare you for your future." She smirked at looked him up and down again. "Because if you take the Mark now, _boy_, I can assure you that you will be one of the first on our side to fall, seeing as how you are such a pathetic excuse for a Sorcerer." She sat back down and leaned back in her seat, throwing him a self-satisfied smirk that she had put him in his place.

Draco felt his throat go dry. He had known this was coming. After all, it was just during the Christmas Holidays that his father had informed him that the initiation ceremony should take place when he turned sixteen. So why did this come as such a shock to him? "Because you hoped it wouldn't happen," he told himself nastily. But that was a fool talking. He knew he would be taking the Dark Mark soon. It was his fate as a Malfoy, after all. But...to be trained by this psychotic excuse for a witch? He glared back at his aunt, who was now inspecting her shiny black fingernails. "Why does it have to be you to train me?" He asked sullenly.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes but continued to smirk. "And who, Drakey," she cooed sarcastically, "who else did you have in mind?" She reveled in his look of realization. "Your daddy's in jail, Ickle Drakey," she taunted. At this Narcissa rose from her seat gracefully, and nodding at her sister and son, excused herself and swept out of the room. Draco cursed her silently for leaving him with this demented woman. Bellatrix's eyes twinkled in glee. She stood and walked closer to Draco. "And your Mummy's in no state to train you in the Darkest Arts," she continued, raising a hand to his face. Draco fought the urge to flinch at her touch. She ran her long index nail down his cheek. "Don't be afraid, Drakey," she said quietly. "After all...I won't kill you." She smirked and as her finger neared his chin, she suddenly dug her nail into his skin. Draco flinched at this, but refused to back away as her nail drew blood. She smirked evilly and withdrew her finger, and ran it against her tongue (Draco forced down a gag), relishing the taste of his blood. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You're no good to the Dark Lord dead."

Smacking her lips, she brushed off her silk black robes and glided to the door. Without turning around, she called back in a creepily seductive tone, "Till nine o' clock tonight, Drakey." She opened the door. "See you in Dungeons." She turned and winked at him, "Don't keep me waiting, _love_."

Draco stood still, ignoring the trickle of blood still oozing from his chin.

('-')


	3. Chapter 3 Of Quidditch and Homework

****

Path Revealed By Moonlight

Author's Notes- Ahh, I am so sorry I took so long to update. Things have been crazy, writer's block, family issues, friend issues, etc etc. I've actually had most of this chapter written for a while...but I since people wanted to see Luna soon I wanted to get all of this in one chapters so I could bring in Luna ASAP, however, after writing this long chapter I've decided to split it into two. Tell me what you guys think, would you prefer longer chapters, or shorter chapters with more frequent updates? Anything to please my readers! Anyway, sorry for delay, here's Chapter Three (and Chapter Four right after)!!! PS- personal responses to reviewers will be placed in Chapter Four, so if you reviewed, I will answer you at the end of the next chapter!

Disclaimer- Ahem, I don't own anything Harry Potter, all belongs to JK Rowling!

* * *

('-')

Chapter Three- Of Quidditch and Homework

Draco kicked hard off the ground and shot into the air on his Nimbus 2001. He barely remembered storming through the manor in a cold but numb fury into his room to fetch his broomstick. His heart pounded hard and fast, his eyes were burning glints of steel, and his blood boiled within, though his skin remained pale. As the wind whipped against his face and played through his hair, he could feel the instant calm that came with flying. He released the snitch with a flick of his wand, and sat still in the air for thirty seconds to let it get a good head start in its flighty escape. As he sat on his broom, he surveyed his extensive field that lay behind Malfoy Manor. He had charmed it himself to act like a Quidditch field, with invisible boundaries that kept the snitch within its premises. Beyond his "Quidditch field," Malfoy lands stretched to lush beautiful gardens and large private greenhouses where plants and herbs of the most exotic (and dangerous and highly illegal) nature were grown.

Draco glanced over to the garden nearest the manor, where his mother's house-elf was picking flowers for a bouquet for her mistress. Narcissa herself was seated at a table of fine cherry oak and crystal-clear glass. She added sugar to her tea, stirring her silver spoon in the quaint porcelain teacup. She looked up and smiled as Bellatrix stepped out of the Manor and took a seat across from her. Draco felt his blood boil up once again. _How dare they?_ He fumed in his mind, _how dare SHE presume to rank above me in MY home? _With a swish of his wand, he released his bludgers from their trunk. He had charmed them to only go after him sporadically, since if he left them alone, they would both chase after him nonstop, him being the only player on the field and all. _As if she has ANYTHING worthwhile to teach ME. _He tossed his haughty head and tore across the field, in search of the snitch.

_I am a Malfoy, and I do NOT take insults lightly, _he seethed. He squinted his eyes at the opposite corner of the field, checking if that speck could be his quarry. No, just his eyes playing a trick on him. He continued to fly, _I am ready to serve the Dark Lord NOW, I do not need her mediocre training._ Dodging one of the bludgers, he turned sideways in the air and spotted the snitch behind him. He turned a quick 180 degrees about-face and tore after the glittering speck. Gaining on his prey, his face scrunched up in concentration, he continued to rage in his mind, _I'll show her. I'll show Mother, too. I'm not Lucius Malfoy's son for nothing-_ his focus broke as the second bludger came up from nowhere and sped ominously towards his face. Swearing, Draco turned his broom and lurched downwards. He felt and heard the bludger whiz through air where his face had been a second earlier and glanced across the field. "Damn," he muttered darkly. In those costly few seconds, the snitch had vanished from sight once again.

Draco swooped upwards and shifted his eyes around the field, searching for his prize. _Do they really think Father taught me nothing? He just did not want Mother to worry about my starting too soon. _He swerved the first bludger again and circled the center of the field, keeping an eye out for the golden snitch. He thought about all the hours that his father spent hurling hexes at him to "train" him. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk. _Won't she be in for a little surprise this evening?_ He suddenly dropped into a dive. He remembered the Quidditch World Final. "Thrilling game, Krum put on," he thought. "But this isn't any Wronski Feint." He continued to drive straight down, concentrating on the flutter of golden wings beneath him. _Everyone thinks I'm so useless._ He sped up, glaring down at his prey. _They'll see._ Just a little further. Draco reached out his right arm, his left hand clutched around the handle of his Nimbus 2001._ I'm not useless._ He pulled out of the dive, right arm raised in victory, the tiny glint of gold fluttering its wings in his hand. _They'll regret the day they underestimated Draco Malfoy._

('-')

Draco stepped out of his bathroom for the second time that day, wiping his damp hair with a towel. He glanced at his clock. Half past one. He had missed lunch. _Not bad,_ he thought. This extra Quidditch training would pay off when he beat Gryffindor next year. Draco closed his eyes, savoring the taste of victory he would feel when he finally beat Potter. _Saint Potter, _he spat in his mind. _They'll see how perfect Potter is when he's beat._

He glanced over at his desk and sure enough, there was a tray of lunch waiting for him. He walked over in his robe and grabbed a sandwich. Cramming the warm turkey sandwich into his mouth, he closed his eyes and almost threw himself backwards on the bed. Remembering that Malfoys did not flop themselves onto beds, he carefully sat and laid back, sinking into the soft sheets. Groaning slightly, he took another bite of his sandwich. Forcing his eyes open, he ruefully massaged his sore muscles. "With all this extra work I'm putting in, I better beat Potter next time..." he muttered, glaring at his reflection. He grabbed the glass of pumpkin juice and drank it all in two gulps, swallowing the sweet and refreshing beverage and feeling it slide coolly down his throat. The glass instantly refilled and he took another swig. Setting the glass back down, he grabbed the white linen napkin to wipe his mouth. He groaned and massaged his temples in an attempt to wake himself up. His morning Quidditch training had tired him out, but it did soothe his frustrations.

Draco sat on his bed and gingerly applied some ointment to his calves and arms. He felt good though, despite some soreness. Flying always made him feel better, tired, yes, but in a good way. He looked around his room dully. Now what should he do? Just then, his handsome tan and gray eagle owl flew in through his bedroom window, perching himself onto his master's left shoulder. "Myrddin!" Draco face instantly cracked into a sincere grin, pleased to have his owl back home for company. "Have fun?" He smiled at his pet, stroking his sleek feathers. Absentmindedly, his left hand reached up to play with the moonstone that hung around his neck. He got up and reached into his schoolbag, digging out his bag of Honeydukes' finest owl sweets. He fed one to Myrddin, and walked over to his window, letting his owl onto his perch. Hooting happily, Myrddin pecked at his treat and stretched his wings and shook his feathers.

Draco turned back to his schoolbag and grimaced. "Might as well do some of that summer homework," he decided. He laid on his bed on his stomach and fished out his Transfiguration assignment. Though he was skilled in all his subjects, he detested homework. "We've already finished the bloody OWLs," he grumbled. "What's that McGonagall cow thinking of?" He frowned, looking over the essay question he had copied down. "_Discuss the differences and similarities between transfiguring an inanimate object into a different inanimate object and transfiguring an inanimate object into an animate object, such as an animal. Use an adequate number of examples, and be thorough, discussing topics that may include but are not limited to technique, incantation, and spell derivation_." His brow furrowed and his forehead wrinkled in disgust. "What the hell is she playing at? Haven't we had enough of this shit pre-OWL? Damn that Muggle-loving supporter, Gryffindor-siding excuse of a professor-" Grumbling and cursing his Transfiguration professor, Draco fished through his bag for his quill and inkbottle. "Three rolls of parchment, that crazy old loon is mad-" Draco frowned. "Loon." Against his own wishes his thoughts began to wander back to that Ravenclaw. He glanced down at the moonstone he had been fingering, and found himself wondering how someone like him could be thinking about some witch like her. Snapping himself out of it, Draco shook his head and again glared at his reflection, hissing at himself, "You stupid prat, get your head out of the fucking gutter. You've got more important things to think about." He turned back to his homework, and grabbed his copy of _Transfiguration for the Advanced_. Flipping through the pages, he settled into his studies, and soon the only sound heard from his room was the flipping of pages and the scratching of his quill. After a couple of hours, the room was silent.

('-')

Draco opened one eye groggily. "What the-" he grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Pushing his blonde hair out of his face, he yawned and glanced at the clock. Quarter past six. "Damn, guess I fell asleep," he sighed and looked down at his essay. Half a roll of parchment. He groaned. "Even better." He pursed his lips and glanced at his notes. "At least I have most of my essay in note form," he muttered, relieved. His head snapped up at the sound of his door opening. Trumpy peeked in.

"Oh good, Master, you're awake," Trumpy shrilled in relief. "Trumpy was afraid he'd have to wake you up again, and Trumpy hates to disturb you, sir."

Draco frowned down at the house-elf. "I don't suppose you'd like to tell me why your dear Mistress sent you to wake me?"

"Why certainly Trumpy tells you, sir," Trumpy squeaked, dipping his head into a low bow. "It is suppertime, Master, or rather...it will be in forty-five minutes, sir."

"Oh." Draco glared down at his house-elf. "Well why didn't you say so, you miserable little bat?" He swiftly kicked the bobbing elf aside and pulled open his wardrobe, scanning his garments.

Trumpy rubbed his backside and bowed a few more times, backing towards the door. "Well then, sir, Trumpy must get back to the kitchens, Trumpy has work, thank you sir, Trumpy is taking his leave."

Pulling out a pair of black slacks and a deep green shirt, Draco rolled his eyes. He glared at the house-elf again, but a smirk played at the corner of his lips. Pointing his wand over his shoulder at Trumpy, he muttered, "_Tarantallegra!_" Laughing to himself as his house-elf shrieked in surprise, stumbling down the hall in an uncontrollably jerky quickstep, Draco slipped into his clothes. Facing his mirror, he pointed his wand at his hair, and slicked it back neatly. He pulled his silken black robe from his rack and slipped into it, nodding at his reflection. "Perfect." The master of Malfoy Manor tucked his wand into his pocket and stepped out of his bedroom, towards the Dining Room for supper.

('-')

The Mistress of the household seated herself gracefully into her green velvet seat at the head of the long dining table. She shook her white linen napkin with the letter M embroidered in silver thread and placed it elegantly on her lap. Smoothing the wrinkles from her ivory-white dress, she smiled at her son as he strode into the Dining Room. His face expressionless, he bowed his head in respect. "Mother," he greeted her.

"Please, sit, Draco." Narcissa smiled and motioned for him to take the seat at the head of the table opposite her.

He nodded curtly and seated himself. He observed his mother, marveling at her ability to be so unattached. She had barely shown any emotion when she learned her husband was in Azkaban, and she continued her everyday life in the Manor as if nothing had changed, as if Lucius were merely on another business matter with Cornelius Fudge. Draco doubted if his father's absence even made a dent in his mother's existence. She still had the house-elves dust his study every week, still picked his favorite flowers for the vases throughout the manor, and still dressed up every night as if to please him. Tonight she wore a tight-fitting white floor-length gown with pearls lining the border of her off-the-shoulder neckline. Her long sleeves had poufs and from her bare (but not overly-revealing) neck hung a large pearl on a golden chain, a gift from her husband from last Christmas, Draco noted. Her white-blonde hair was pulled up on her head with a pearl-studded hairpin and cascaded to her shoulders in soft golden ringlets. She met his eyes and smiled encouragingly, glancing at the door expectantly. "Almost as if she expects Father to strut in here like every night in the past," Draco thought to himself.

"Ah, my dear, I almost sent a house-elf to fetch you, I hope you did not encounter any problems in the Manor?"

Draco snapped out of his trance and turned his head to the door to see whom his mother was addressing. In an instant, he felt his boil go cold and his stomach heave. Bellatrix Lestrange tramped into the Dining Room, surveying its contents and people as if she, and not its inhabitants, were its Mistress. She wore a black cape draped over her shoulders that parted in front, carelessly revealing a tight leather dress that exposed two inches of cleavage. With each step she took, her breasts threatened to bounce out of the stiff material that held them down. She smiled saucily at her sister, and tossed her head back haughtily, though her hair was actually piled high onto her head in a minutely elegant manner, Draco admitted grudgingly. "Oh, no, Cissa dear, I was just taking my time sprucing up for this...festive meal." She gracefully took in the center between Narcissa and Draco and smiled a horribly innocent smile. "Good evening, Draco," she simpered.

"Nice to have you with us tonight, Aunt Bella," Draco forced out through gritted teeth.

Bellatrix let out a tinkling and shrill chuckle, "Oh thank you very much, dearie," she smiled again at her sister, then turned back to her nephew. "I am very flattered by you and your mother's hospitality, I can't begin to thank you enough for your kindness in letting me join you this summer."

_This SUMMER?!??! _Draco raged silently in his head, while Narcissa smiled and patted her sister's hand, murmuring, "Oh, it is nothing, Bella, you know you are welcome in our home." She shot her son a warning glance. "After all," she continued, with a grateful smile, "it is we who should be thanking you for so generously agreeing to help my Draco with his training." She gave her son a hard look, and asked sharply, "Aren't we, Draco, dear?"

Draco tried to swallow the rock that seemed to have built up in his throat. _Don't be weak, _he reminded himself. He met his mother's glare and quailed underneath her glare. Forcing himself to look at his aunt, he muttered, "Yes, thank you very much."

Narcissa smiled pleasantly and took a bite of the salad Trumpy had placed in front of her, while Bellatrix's dark eyes flashed in pleasure and malevolence. "Your VERY welcome, Draco, dear," she crooned, smirking.

Draco felt anger boiling his blood and dread cooling his organs all at the same moment. His stomach heaved uncomfortably. It was going to be a long summer. _Thank Merlin I can control my outer appearance,_ he thought gratefully. He snuck a glance at his Aunt, who was sipping her soup in a ladylike manner and chatting amiably with his mother. As if waiting for him to peek at her, she met his gaze and smirked. Draco Malfoy's blood boiled and froze in ominous dread. He may have looked as cool and unruffled as an ice sculpture, but inside, though he couldn't understand why, nor would he ever admit it, he was worried.

('-')

Author's Notes: I've split the chapter here, click the button for chapter four! Oh and don't forget to review! -Jess


	4. Chapter 4 Lesson One With Bellatrix

****

Path Revealed By Moonlight

Author's Notes: This was originally part of Chapter Three, but I split it to make it a different chapter because it was so long, and I decided to shorten my chapters a bit. Please review and tell me what you think! I love reviews, remember!

Disclaimer- Harry Potter verse is not mine, it is JKR'S.

* * *

('-')

Chapter Four- Lesson One With Bellatrix

Draco pounded his fist against the cold stone wall of the dungeon steps, furiously replaying the meal he had just sat through. _The nerve of that bitch, _he seethed, clenching his teeth. His reasonable half was firmly arguing that Bellatrix had not actually DONE anything, in fact, she had been quite charming during the entire meal. His other half, however, felt her very existence a threat to his own well being, and her politeness only seemed to fuel his distrust in her. The second that damnable supper had ended, Draco bolted (as quickly as one could "bolt" in a Malfoyish manner) from the room and strode quickly to his bedroom. Polishing his wand, he had glanced up at his angry but composed reflection. "I'll show her," he had said aloud, determinedly to himself. "No one tries to make a fool out of a Malfoy and gets away with it."

Now, as he headed down towards the Manor Dungeons, his hair freshly slicked back from his enchantingly pale face (with an expression that would even send even a basilisk slithering away for the hills) and soot-black robes dust-free and billowing menacingly behind him, he freed his mind of all other thoughts and worries, focusing only on the task that lay ahead of him. Whatever Bellatrix had in store for him, he knew it would not be kind and gentle tutoring. However, he knew his father had amply trained in the Dark Arts, and he was ready to duel The Dark Lord's right-hand-woman. He paused in front of the door of the Main Dungeon, raising a fist to knock. "Wait," he muttered, stopping himself. "This is MY dungeon, not hers. A Malfoy need not seek permission from an outsider to enter a room in his own home." Smirking his trademark self-satisfied smirk, he narrowed his eyes and kicked the door open.

"You're early, Drake," he heard Bellatrix sing.

He frowned, turning his head to see her sitting on a table in the corner. "Well, if you aren't prepared, Bellatrix," he spat her name, "I can certainly wait."

Bellatrix chuckled and stood up. "No, no, Drake, I will be ready for you momentarily." She stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Draco felt a chill go up his spine (against his wishes) when he saw her. She still wore the same cape from dinner, but her robe underneath was different. Indeed, Draco doubted it could even count as a robe in it's lack of material. It was leather, like the other had been, but instead of reaching the floor in length, it ended right beneath her crotch. The dress left little to the imagination, as most of both of her breasts were bulging over the top of the skimpy frock, and her entire thigh was exposed, the rest of her legs being covered by her knee-high black boots. Her dark black hair was now loosely framing her face, hanging almost to her waist. The outfit was not exactly unflattering, however Draco would have preferred to see it on someone his own age rather than on his own aunt. Bellatrix smirked at her nephew's reaction. "Someone likes what he sees, hmm?" She whispered huskily, running her tongue along her upper lip. She chuckled at his repulsed expression and clasped the silver chain of her necklace around her neck. She grasped the silver snake pendant between her long black nails and slowly (making sure that he was watching) placed it in the middle of her chest, inserting the snake's tail forcefully between her breasts suggestively. She straightened up, smirking playfully at Draco, "Now I am ready, Drakey."

Draco eyed the witch before him carefully. No doubt she was more dangerous than he had assumed. _No matter._ He would teach her a thing or two about Dark Magic before this lesson was over. _We'll see who is schooling whom then_. "Then let your lessons begin, Aunt," he hissed sarcastically with a mock bow.

Bellatrix laughed raucously. Draco felt confused. "Do you," she sputtered between laughs. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound, boy? As if you were in charge..." She hiccupped. "You think you stand a chance against me?" Her eyes glinted in spite and she smirked evilly at Draco. "Do you have any idea who you just reminded me of, just now?"

Draco swallowed and searched for his voice. "No," he mumbled. Where had his cool gone?

Bellatrix smirked. "Why, Potter, of course." She laughed at his surprised and enraged reaction. "Why, little Drakey darling, you just reminded me so much of dear Mr. Potter." Her taunting voice softened a notch. "Perhaps you are more like that worthless brat than meets the eye." She put on a bored expression, running her finger idly along her wand. "After all...you're the son of Lucius Malfoy." She smirked at his startled and insulted expression. She had rattled the ice prince after all. She continued, "I should have known you'd prove to be a pathetic, weak, and useless piece of trash." She stared him in the eye. "You are worthless, boy, and no one cares about you."

Draco exploded. He couldn't stop his hand from pointing his wand at her, nor his voice from shouting, "_STUPEFY!" _A red jet of light shot from his wand at his aunt.

"_PROTEGO!" _Bellatrix returned, deflecting his curse. She smiled at Draco. "Hit a sore spot, have I, Draco, darling? Do forgive me...perhaps we should simply move onto your training." She tossed her head. "Since you seem so keen to duel, then what sort of teacher would I be to ignore my dear pupil's wishes?" She bowed her head, waiting for him to do the same.

Fury coursed through Draco's body as he, too bowed. Bellatrix smiled sweetly. "Then let us duel, love." She immediately pointed her wand at him and hissed, "_POISIOUS!"_

Draco ducked the purple flame that his aunt hurled at him, shouting, "_SUFFOCO!"_

Bellatrix deflected the curse and danced aside, taunting, "Oh my, Ickle Drakey is more knowledgeable than he looks! Who taught you the Air-block curse, your Daddikins?"

Draco gripped his wand in anger and pointed it at her again, hissing, _"Scalus Compassio!"_

Bellatrix screamed in laughter as his curse missed her head by inches. "Very impressive choice of spells, Drakey," she laughed. "I suppose you know that if you hadn't missed, my entire body would be covered in scales eating my flesh from outside-in! That's not very nice, Drakeykins!"

Draco smirked and answered sarcastically, "Oh, and I'm sure you were being quite the doll, trying to kill me with twelve different internal poisons!"

Bellatrix licked her lips in delight, "So Drakey knows his curses!" She pointed her wand at him again, "Try this one, lovey! _BRUISIOSITE!"_

Draco leaped to his right, but her well-aimed curse was true and hit his left arm. Doubling over in pain, Draco lifted his sleeves to see his entire arm turn green and purple, but the bruise was squeezing his arm painfully. Trying uselessly to force the tears back into their steely sources, he felt as if a million parasites were pressing into his skin, fighting to attack the insides of his arm until his entire arm crumpled up into a pile of useless fleshy debris. "Bitch!" Draco swore through clenched teeth. He pointed his wand at Bellatrix again, muttering "_Serpensortia!" _Leaving his aunt to deal with the snake, Draco muttered charms and pointed his wand at his left arm, trying to fend off the deadly magical parasites eating away at it.

Bellatrix giggled like a schoolgirl and simply walked coolly towards the snake. "_Tranquilo." _She muttered. The snake collapsed and Bellatrix quickly strode over, stamping on it once with the heel of her boot. Glancing up, Draco saw that she had severed the snake's head off of her foot. "Oh Drakey," she said in mock sadness, "what have I done to you?" She knelt down next to him, and pretended to look hurt when he threw her an icy glare and scooted away. She pursed her lips and pouted, "Aww...poor wittle Drakey-poo, does he hurt vewy much?" She asked in her mock-baby voice.

Draco felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He wondered how much longer he could last. He glanced past his aunt at the door. _Maybe twenty feet away._ He thought to himself. Could he make it? "Don't touch me," he snarled, pushing Bellatrix's hand away.

Bellatrix bent over and planted a wet kiss on his cheek before he realized what she was doing. "My poor wittle baby, I'll take care of you, Dwakey darling," she said, running her fingers through his sweat-dampened hair.

Draco wanted to vomit and scream and die at the same time. "I said, DON'T TOUCH ME, you sick whore!" He yelled, savagely trying to shove her away from him.

Bellatrix's face darkened, but then she smirked again. "I think Drakey needs to learn a lesson in manners," she whispered ominously.

"Shove off," Draco pushed her away and limped towards the door, his eyes stinging with tears of pain and humiliation. He didn't dare glance at his arm, he knew the sight would induce the need to vomit again.

"Uh-uh...where do you think you're going?" Bellatrix pointed her wand at the door, and it instantly bolted itself.

Draco turned to face her, his face deadly. "Let me out." He said, his voice dangerously low.

"No," her voice was even lower.

Draco raised his wand. "_Alohomora!" _The door did not unlock. He turned to his aunt again. "Let me out," he repeated.

Bellatrix's lips twisted into a sinister smile. "No." She pointed her wand at him. "I think you need to learn this the hard way, Drake. But no matter, for now...this will do." She smiled and whispered, "_Imperio!"_

Draco felt a strange calming sensation flood his body. He was suddenly carefree...and his arm no longer seemed to matter. He stared up at the dungeon ceiling blissfully. From somewhere far away, he heard Bellatrix's voice, "Apologize, Draco."

_Why not? _Draco opened his mouth. "I apologize." He was blissfully floating somewhere where nothing mattered. This was wonderful.

From that somewhere far away again, he heard Bellatrix's voice, "Tell me you're sorry for saying those rude things to me."

He obediently opened his mouth to apologize again. But this time, he heard himself in his own mind. _Why are you apologizing? She deserved every bit, bloody whore. Don't apologize, or else you really are as weak as she says._

"Don't dawdle, Drake," her voice rang out again. Draco dismissed all thoughts and focused on that voice beckoning him. "Apologize to me, Draco."

Draco nodded his head obediently and opened his mouth again, ignoring his rotting arm. But he heard that voice in his head again. _You git. What's the matter with you? Have you gone daft? Why don't you put a leash on yourself and go lap at her face then, what the hell are you, a dog? _Draco frowned, in spite of his pleasant happiness. The voice was right. Why should he listen to Bellatrix? _She's got me under the Imperius Curse! _He realized. _How dare she? If Father ever found out-_he blinked and shook himself mentally. Now was not the time to wait for Lucius to save him. Shaking his head, he felt a peculiar pop in his brain. His arm now throbbed in immense pain, and he gasped for breath. _Welcome back, _he greeted himself. He looked up and met his Aunt's hungry eyes, still awaiting his apology. _Hah._ Her eager expression transformed into anger and spite when her nephew's eyes glared up at her. "Did you really think you could make me your personal pet, Aunt Bellatrix?" He heaved himself up from the floor and stood, teetering on shaking legs.

Bellatrix laughed. "Oh ye of little faith, my little Draco." She began walking towards him in menacing steps. In spite of himself, Draco shuddered and stepped back. "After all," she continued, "I am here to teach you," she smirked, "not for my own enjoyment." Draco gave a scathing snort. She laughed. "Although, I am rather enjoying this," she hissed softly, raising her wand to him. "_Expelliarmus."_

Before he could react, Draco's wand flew from his grasp into her left hand. Draco stared down at his empty hand, and felt his stomach heave in a wave of fear and discomfort. Ignoring his aunt's chuckle, he glanced up. "Give me back my wand." He said evenly.

Bellatrix laughed. "Are we back at this game again, Drakey? No."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I'm not playing games with you, Aunt Bellatrix. Give me my wand."

"No," she glared back. "After all," here, she tossed his wand aside carelessly onto a table, "you won't be needing it." She smiled. "Not for my this next portion of my lesson."

Before Draco could question her, she waved her wand and ropes appeared, binding his ankles and wrists. Swearing, Draco stumbled and crashed to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Bellatrix coolly walked over and tapped her wand against his injured arm. "Now I don't want you to lose you arm, Draco," she said soothingly. "No no, you much too useless with just one arm." She stood up. "Don't worry, I've fixed your arm so it won't worsen until I take the freeze heal charm off of it. _Accio_." The heavy wooden table in the corner of the dungeon flew over and landed next to her. She smiled down at her terrified but proud nephew. "Now, onto my next lesson. _Mobilocorpus." _Struggling against his bounds, Draco felt his body lift and land with a thud on top of the table. Bellatrix eyes glinted like a maniac as she shackled his wrists and ankles to the corners of the table. She smiled down horribly at Draco, who had stopped struggling and had a look of horror and understanding on his face.

"You wouldn't," he whispered, forgetting all dignity and pride.

Bellatrix leaned so her face was directly over his. Draco squeezed his eyes shut at the sight of her bulging cleavage, her breasts heaving from her excited breathing. When he opened his eyes, he was looking into her sinister dark pools. She licked her lips hungrily. "I would." She straightened up, shaking her black locks from her face. "After all, Drakey," she whispered. "I live for this."

Panic coursed through every vein in Draco's body. This couldn't happen to him. Even his father never subjected him to this. His father had always settled for hexing him to near fatality before deciding Draco had learned enough. But never this. He gulped, his mouth dry. Searching his mind to sidetrack her, he stuttered, "I thought you lived to serve the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix laughed evilly. "Oh, I do. But he understands my needs and desires. He is kind to me and rewards my work by letting me indulge myself in torturing his victims." She looked like a lunatic, positively excited and delighted at the prospect of her next action.

Draco felt fear, he would admit it, he was scared. But he still had an ounce of his pride left in him. He was a Malfoy after all. "You will regret this, Bellatrix," he hissed icily. His icy eyes glinted with his old fire. "I will make you regret this."

Bellatrix smirked. "A Malfoy indeed," she spat. "We will see how long you last. I will have you begging for my mercy, Drakey." Her eyes flashed in malice and pleasure simultaneously as she pointed her wand.

Draco took a deep breath and braced himself inside. He would not give her the pleasure of watching him flinch and wait for her blow. He focused on something else, anything else. He felt the moonstone's weight on his chest. It was strangely cool against his sweaty and hot skin.

_"Crucio!"_

Draco felt his body jolt as a hot searing pain penetrated his bones, he as if his skin were on fire, his head pounding as his blood boiled furiously. He felt like his brain would explode and his bones were burning into ashes, it was pain beyond anything he could have imagined. He could hear Bellatrix's shrill laughter and pleasure, he knew that crazy bitch lived off inflicting pain, but this pain was unbearable. He found himself wanting to die, wishing desperately that his life would end, he had never wanted to die so badly as he did now, not even the first time his father had hexed him near death, not even the combined pain of every insult his father had breathed in his direction, not even the shame and pain of being a disgrace in his father's eyes could compete with this torture. _Please let it stop,_ he found himself begging in his mind. _I'll do anything if this would just end._ His eyes rolled and his body lurched in agony. But he refused to scream.

Bellatrix felt the wave of satisfaction she always did when she used the Cruciatus Curse on someone, but she was not completely pleased. _"Crucio!" _she hissed again, wishing more pain on her nephew than before. Draco's body jerked and twitched even more violently than before, but still he did not cry out. Bellatrix sat down in a chair and settled back comfortably, still inflicting more torture on her nephew. "No matter," she whispered to herself. "The night is young." Her eyes glinted in malice as she took in the sight of Draco convulsing on the table. "I will break you yet, Draco Malfoy."

As Draco shook violently in his bounds, every fiber of his body burning in agony, he focused his sanity on the gift hanging from his neck. Despite the torture clawing viciously within him, he mind kept a calm concentration on the moonstone. He did not know how long the pain continued for. He had lost track of time. Draco blacked out.

('-')

And miles and miles away, a strange young witch named Luna Lovegood bolted up from her bed, panting in cold sweat.

('-')

* * *

Author's Notes- Yay! Now to my wonderful reviewers, I love you all!

lady of the wingnuts- Hehe, I love Draco and Luna too...such fun but deep characters. I'm glad you find Bellatrix demented...that's how I meant to portray her! Yay I hope you keep reading, sorry for slow update!

dreamy-crazygirl- heh, I promise, no Harry/Hermione! (I'm an avid Ron/Hermione shipper). Besides, this story ties in with my other fic, _Whatever Comes_, which is a total Ron/Hermione story. I'm glad to have found another Draco/Luna 3er, and thanks for finding my story believable! =D

caitlin- w00t! A second-time reviewer! Whee! Hmm as for your question of Bellatrix's motives...I'd say it's a combination of both. I can't wait to bring Luna back into Draco's life either...I think it will probably be Chapter 6! Hehe yeah I'm crazy about her personality too!

Victorita9- Haha yay I'm glad you love it...I love you! Wahahahha! =D

Cariel- Wow I'm really honored to get a review from you, I'm reading a few of your fics right now...can't wait for you to update "How Do I Say?" and "Bloodlines: Malignitas Cruento"! I'm happy you like my interpretation of Draco...he is such a hard character to write! I hope you liked these chapters...hehe I think the smileys are cute =D...thought I'd liven up the story a bit

Kethaer- Sorry these chapters were slow...crazy-ness...I'll try to update more often...did you say good? So happie... floats away

Sesshomaru's Angel- Hehe Chapter Five will be all Luna! I'll get it done ASAP just for you! Yeah, Bellatrix creeps me out too --" BTW, what's a "phico"? Sorry...kind of clueless... :-/ But yes, thanks for reviewing!

BootstrapBoula- Yeah...Bellatrix grosses me out too Xx

Affi- Thank you! beams! Will continue faithfully...thanks for reading and reviewing!

Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed...reviews make me so happy! By the way if there's anyone who isn't a registered member at and wants me to email them when I update, just let me know because I won't mind at all. Thanks again, you are all what keeps me writing! Chapter 5 coming soon I hope! - Jess


End file.
